Piece by Piece
by InfinityIsEverlasting
Summary: Harry has been abused ever since that fateful day Dumbledore laid him at the Dursley's doorstep. Little did Harry know that after an amazing 1st year at Hogwarts he would be going back to the worst kind of heck imaginable. Will someone save our hero before he breaks? Rated M for language, sexual situations, dark themes and eventual slash.
1. Prologue

Okay this isn't my first story. But since I decided to start writing slash I can't exactly have my family and friends know who I am unless I want to get hated on (which I do not).

_**WARNINGS! **_This story will contain a lot of:

**Language**

**Sexual assault and situations**

**Slash**

**Touching of minors (if you don't understand that, turn around)**

**Dubious rape/not rape**

**Dark Themes**

**(Mentions Self Harm but nothing graphic)**

**Possible really crappy writing and grave injustice to the English way of speaking**

Also major characters may come across as OC Fyi. Not on purpose I just suck at staying in character.

There may be Dumbledore bashing since how the old man could leave Harry (in the books and movies) with his awful uncle and aunt is beyond me.

***I** will try and post warnings of what will happen per chapter. If you don't like this kind of stuff LEAVE! Thank you. If you are under 18 and know you shouldn't be reading LEAVE! Thank you. If you are still here it's your funeral, don't say I didn't warn you. I would prefer no flaming unless you have an actual criticism of the story or my writing style. Thank you.

Now that that's out of the way…Disclaimer! I do not own anything belonging to the Harry Potter universe! They belong to JK Rowling! (All I get credit for is my idea lol)

Summary: _Harry has been abused ever since that fateful day Dumbledore laid him at the Dursley's doorstep. Little did Harry know that after an amazing 1st year at Hogwarts he would be going back to the worst kind of heck imaginable. Will someone save our hero before he breaks? _

Piece by Piece

_**Chapter 1- Prologue**_

"Let's go boy." Harry struggled to keep the grimace off his face as he waved goodbye to his friends. His bright green eyes dimming in fear. A meaty paw gripped him tightly behind the neck steering him towards the place he would be staying for the summer.

By the time they arrived Pivot Drive Harry was already nursing a swollen cheek and bleeding lip. He yelped as his Uncle grabbed him by the hair and drug him past the sneering face of his aunt, and the blank, confused face of his cousin, and threw him into the cupboard. Hedgewig thrown in as well. Harry listened to his Uncle curse as he drug his trunk filled with all his things up the stairs and heave it into the second bedroom.

The muffled voices of his aunt and uncle washed over him and he finally let himself cry at having to leave Hogwarts just as it was starting to feel like home, and his new friends. Hedgewig cooed softly in reassurance.

Two weeks passed and in that time Harry had been given Dudley's second bedroom (despite his cousin's loud wailing protests), and he had let Hedgewig go so she wouldn't be caged for the entire summer (Also hopefully so he would get mail from his friends (He sent at least a couple a day)). Vernon had taken his wand away when it had slipped from Harry's pocket during a beating.

Right now Harry was making breakfast and eavesdropping on an argument between Petunia and Vernon.

"No! I don't care how much of a freak he is! You will not take him to that disgusting place! And don't say you don't know what I'm talking about! Don't think for a second that I don't notice you sneaking off to go sleep with those—!" Vernon cut her off angrily.

"Enough!" There was the sound of a smack and a small cry. "Remember your place Petunia! In fact…I think it's time for you and Dudley to go on a trip…what do you think?" Harry stopped at that second and started hyperventilating. The only thing that kept Vernon from being even harsher than he was, was his aunt and cousin.

...

The next morning Petunia and Dudley left in a hurry, and that afternoon Vernon shoved him roughly into the car. They drove for an hour, deep into a shady part of the city. Finally they stopped in front of a building that made Harry's hair stand up on end. There was a glamour that hid this place from the standard Muggle's view. He wondered what kind of magical place it was that made his Uncle look past the fact that it was…well…magical.

Vernon clamped his meaty paw on Harry's neck and steered him into the place. Harry felt a ripple of magic letting the owner know that someone had stepped into his shop. He looked around in curiosity. The room they were in was simple, with a desk and two doorways. The one to the left of the desk had a door, and the other was covered by a beaded curtain.

The tinkling of beads drew Harry's gaze to the first one. "Ah Ver! Back again I see. Here to sample the newest batch?" A man stepped out from the curtains to shake Vernon's hand. He was handsome looking, with a strong jaw and long brown hair pulled back in a pony. His nails were painted red, and he wore pants with a red shirt that had so many holes in it Harry was surprised it didn't just fall off. But he had an evilness to him that made Harry shiver.

"Yes I am Zoron." Vernon licked his lips and Harry looked away in disgust. "I got one 'ere for you to train. My nephew…Ha-er-Henry Evans." Harry started to open his mouth to object but a sharp squeeze had him rethink opening his mouth. Harry must have made some kind of noise because the man, er… Zoron, turned to look at Harry.

"_No…he's…he's checking me out!" _Harry tried to shrink away from the Zoron's leering gaze. He gazed at the ground so he missed Zoron biting his lips, but heard his appreciative moan. Harry squeezed his eyes shut.

"My, my…he is a delicious specimen isn't he?" Harry felt dirty as Zoron's voice slid over his body. "Needs some muscle toning, maybe a trimming, better clothes…hmm maybe correct the eyes, some piercings…oh definitely some tattoos, but yes, a fine specimen indeed." Vernon grumbled.

"He's only 11." Zoron seemed to sigh in genuine disappointment.

"Then only basic training for now?" Vernon nodded.

"I don't want the freak used 'till he's 15. I'm willing to pay a generous amount, I'm sure your aware." If Zoron was happy before, he was practically purring now. "The old coot that runs the school he goes to pays a stipend for his…well-being." Vernon smirked. "Figure this puts the money to good use since you'll be furthering the freak's **education**." Harry glared angrily up at Vernon who smacked him against the head. Harry fell down with a cry, stars floating before his eyes. Vernon held out a small envelope that the man was quick to snatch and count.

Zoron set it lovingly on the desk after counting and turned towards Vernon with a smirk. "My oh my… what exactly are you looking for? Do you want him to only receive? Or give as well?" Vernon shuffled and glared.

"I don't care what you teach the freak. All I need is something to satisfy and not fight me when I can't come here, when he's old enough. He's not good for anything else." Harry stopped shaking his head and froze. An understanding of what they were talking about set on him and fear froze him where he sat.

"Of course. However we do like to boast at training only the best, so I have a few more questions." Vernon and the man acted like they were discussing the weather, not the end of Harry's life. "Would you be opposed to bulking him up? He's so tiny right now, and it would make for more pleasurable times I can assure you… when he is ready of course."

Vernon nodded his assent. "I want him to be able to handle…painful experiences." Harry whimpered, but both men ignored him.

"How about piercings?" Vernon scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"Not until later…You can pierce his ears or lips. Nothing crazy like Leaf's." Vernon shuddered. "More painful for me than him I think." Zoron sighed sadly.

"Very well. I would like to start to place my tattoo on him though…You know company pride and everything of course. Should anyone of importance happen to see it…well…advertising usually helps any business."

Vernon waved a pudgy hand. "Do whatever. I could care less…er wait. Not anywhere anyone could accidentally see it. The freak goes to school in the fall, and I don't need any questions, you get me?" Zoron nodded sagely.

"Of course…we will wait till the end of his training in any case. If you don't mind my asking for future use, what kind of school? Public, private? Uniforms?" Vernon's beady eyes darted between a still frozen Harry and the man in front of him.

"Er…he goes to a place called Hog…warts?" The man's eyes opened in surprised, and they darted towards Harry.

"He's a wizard?" Vernon shuddered and glared.

"No he's a freak of nature!" Vernon started turning red in the face. "If I had it my way the little freak wouldn't even go to that sorry excuse for a school!" Obviously sensing devastation Zoron held up a placating gesture.

"Easy Ver. We have ways of training wiz…er…_freaks_ as well. Swan?!" Harry watched dully as a tall red head, with a stony expression walked through the beaded doorway. His first thought was Ron, but unlike Ron, this boy had no freckles and no easy going aura about him. He seemed resigned and sullen. He had chiseled features and dull blue eyes, and was at least a head taller than Harry.

"Master?" Swan tilted his head. Zoron sent him to get something, but Harry missed it as a growing sense of dread pounded through him, making it hard to hear. It all seemed so unreal.

"Well…actually that leads to another question of mine, when do you need him? I'm assuming that since he starts school in September you'd like some play time and time to make sure he won't…give us away?" Harry scooted away from the hungry look in his Uncle's eye.

"Yes…I'll be back two weeks before the freak starts." Zoron's eyes shot up.

"It's not unheard of, but it is difficult…" Vernon narrowed his eyes.

"The boy'll be back." Zoron nodded sagely.

"So you're not looking for a rush breaking?" Vernon shook his pudgy head. Zoron smiled wickedly.

"Peeerrfffeeeccctttt. Oh! Do you have a specific name in mind you'd like us to train him to? No?" Vernon sniffed.

"Do what you want. Now I think you mentioned something about a new batch came in?" That woke Harry out of his stupor and he shot to his feet backing into a wall.

"No! You can't do this! This is sick, twisted! You can't make me!" Harry screeched, eyes darting wildly. He could feel his magic building. All he had to do was get to the door.

"Settle down little one. You'll be safe here…" Harry glared hatefully.

"Sc-screw y-y-you!" Zoron chuckled licking his lips. He took a slinking step towards Harry.

"Actually that's what I plan on doing to you...eventually." He finally reached Harry, effectively trapping him against the wall. He leaned down to nip Harry's neck. Eyes flashing in fear Harry sent him flying with a pushing spell, and grinned crazily when he heard the smack.

"Stay the bloody heck away from me." Harry hissed. Zoron shook his head sadly, standing up and dusting himself off. Both of them ignored the quivering mass that was Harry's uncle.

"I had hoped to avoid this, but seeing how you leave me no choice…_Incarcio!_" Harry felt invisible ropes twist around him, making it impossible to move. He struggled.

"Let me go you sick-sicko!" Zoron smirked.

"Now Swan." Harry struggled against his invisible bonds as the boy, Swan, reached down and clamped a corded collar around his neck. The fight and his magic left Harry in an instant. He went limp.

"Wha—?" Harry gurgled, struggling for breath. Zoron shrugged.

"It's a magic suppressor. You should learn about them this year… at school. It will keep you from having nasty fits and destroying our beautiful _home._" Harry didn't even have enough strength to struggle away from Zoron, when he came to run a 'loving' hand against his cheek.

"Oh we'll have so much fun breaking you Henry Evans…So much fun indeed…Eventually you'll provide wonderful pleasure for my clients—"

"No!" Vernon burst out startling Zoron and Harry. Zoron looked up questioningly. "The freaks only to be taught and touched by you. Understand? I don't need anything else…tainting him. You'll be his first as it is." Vernon's last comment stopped any complaints that had started to fall from Zoron's lips.

"Of course… a virgin. How wonderful. I cannot wait to taste you little one." He purred. Harry whimpered. Zoron leaned forward to nip at Harry's neck again. Harry tried to lean away utterly disgusted. "Now if we're all done with the boring business part, how about a quick show then we'll get you set up with someone, yah?" Vernon nodded eagerly and Harry felt like he was going to be sick.

* * *

**~WARNING~ Touching of minor! SKIP IF NO LIKE~**

Harry tried screaming, tried running away, tried calling on his magic…but he was too weak to stop Zoron from taking off his clothes one piece at a time. The only thing he could do was mutter weakly and think about how grossed out and wrong this was.

When Zoron finally took him in hand and started stroking him into erection, Harry couldn't stop the few tears that leaked out, nor stop his brain from thinking. _"Why me? What's wrong with me? Whywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhy? I'm only 11 for Merlin's sake! I don't even like boys!" _He hated that his body responded to the bastard's touch. He hated the heat that pooled low in his gut. He hated this man before him. He hated his uncle who stood there licking his lips. He hated his new friends who were probably at home enjoying their summers. But most of all he hated Dumbledore, who he had started to like, for sending him back to this hellhole.

Harry came with a small cry and more tears. He slumped forward breathing heavily. His face was screwed up in fury and self-loathing. He turned away from Zoron's touch.

"Ah you were beautiful, my little viper." He stroked his hand lightly against Harry's stomach and brought his finger's to his lips smirking at Harry as he tasted his essence. Harry scrunched his nose in disgust. "Mmm…take him to the training room will you Swan?"

**~END Mini Scene~**

* * *

"Yes Master." Harry whimpered as the invisible bonds that had been holding him up dropped, and Swan scooped him up carrying him like a babe. He felt dirty and used. He couldn't wrap his mind around everything that was going on…He just wanted to go back home…to Hogwarts…anywhere but here. He could feel the world start to tilt and blacken.

He hardly registered Swan setting him down on a soft, luxurious bed…Barely felt him clean himself off, before Harry was out cold. Fainted. But there was no peace in his dreams. They were filled with his parents and others deaths. It was as if on repeat. Their terrified faces branded into his mind before he woke up with a cry.

That was Harry's first summer at _Euphoria's Boi Palace_.

* * *

When Ron and his brothers came to "save" Harry on his birthday he told no one, feeling dirty and messed up (Plus his uncle threatening him just added to it). He did what he did best, bottled it all up inside and tried hard to think about it through the school year. But the nightmares never stopped…

And after saving the school yet again from Voldemort, er Tom Riddle's basilisk he was rewarded by being sent back to his living hell…where he continued his "learning" and was given a new name. He had yet to break, despite whatever Zoron tried to do. He and Swan bonded during this time and struggled to keep the other sane.

* * *

The third summer he was sent back, after finding out he had a Godfather who might eventually be able to take him in, but couldn't because he was wanted was a huge blow…Harry started losing hope that he'd ever escape Zoron's and his uncle's claws and unfortunately Harry found a release in harming himself.

It wasn't until near the end that Swan managed to give him something to live for to remind him why he should keep on trying…

The only "sort of" good things that came out of this summer was Zoron allowed Harry to owl his friends to keep them from being suspicious under the condition that he read whatever Harry was to send first, to make sure Harry never gave anything away. He also made a new "friend" that helped make his time more bearable.

Before leaving with his Uncle, Zoron had given him part of his tattoo (very painful) and forced him to wear a bracelet that helped glamour certain parts of his physical appearance and made it impossible for him to change anything about himself to.

* * *

All of forth year Harry struggled to stay alive, while hiding his new self from his closest friends. Just when he had started to be ok with who he was, someone saw his tattoo. Next thing Harry knew he was being forced to pleasure some random wizard late at night once a week.

He also developed his second crush (yes second, not first) during the Tri-wizard tournament. When Cedric died another piece of Harry went with him. Voldemort rising was just the cherry on the cake. He tried convincing Dumbledore not to send him back, but the old coot waved him off and sent him to the Dursley's anyway. Said it was detrimental that Harry stay there for his own safety, or some other crud like that.

At least with the rise of the Dark Lord Zoron was super busy hooking back up with old clients and so was constantly working with the more experienced, older boys. Unfortunately because of this Harry had been sent back to Vernon sooner. He was beat several times within an inch of his life before the start of his 5th year at Hogwarts.

* * *

This year was the absolute worst for Harry…not only was Harry struggling with the guilt of being a cause of his Godfather's death, the need to end his own miserable existence, but also…the first night back to that _place_. Zoron had taken the last of Harry's innocence…and began teaching him in earnest.

It has been about a month and a half since being sent back to Euphoria and Harry has never felt so alone…so lost…so hurt…so disgusting…so used… He changed…finally given in completely…lost every single piece until all that was left was a shadow of his former self…

..

..

..

Alright! So what did you all think? Good, bad, indifferent? Sorry for any grammar/major mistakes. English is my native language but I suck at writing it lol

I have written the next chapter already, but won't post until next week and only if there is some interest in the story.

I may change the _**Title**_ at some point. I'm no good at coming up with them, and not too sure if this one will even work for the story…

R&R pleasepleaseplease! (and no epic flaming please!)


	2. Viper

*******Okokok Don't get **too** used to this. I wasn't planning on posting Chapter 2 until next week but then I looked at my schedule and went..."Well Shick!'' I'll be studying all next week and the week after for finals I won't be able to work on my stories... Yay me,=(, not lol. Lucky for you all I am posting now since (I finished editing it, and Chapter 3 will be at least 3 weeks plus in posting because I am still in the works of figuring out where I want to go with this idea in my head. (The plot bunnies won't stop hopping and I'm struggling to just pick one... Grrrrrr.)*******

_**WARNINGS! **_This story will contain a lot of:

**Language**

**Sexual assault and situations**

**Slash**

**Touching of minors (if you don't understand that, turn around)**

**Dubious rape/not rape**

**Possible really crappy writing and grave injustice to the English way of speaking**

Also major characters may come across as OC Fyi. Not on purpose I just suck at staying in character.

I've decided that there will definitely be some light Dumbledore bashing, since he's a manipulative old coot, but nothing major (I absolutely adored the actor that played Dumbledore in the first 2 movies).

Summary: _Harry has been abused ever since that fateful day Dumbledore laid him at the Dursley's doorstep. Little did Harry know that after an amazing 1st year at Hogwarts he would be going back to the worst kind of heck imaginable. Will there ever be someone who can save our hero before he breaks? _

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling not me…All I claim is plot and OCs.

..

Also, thanks to those who favorite-d and/or followed my story!

..

**~~WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER!~~**

**Sexual themes (Heavy Implications)**

**Language**

**Dark Themes**

If any of this stuff offends you stop reading now. Thank you...If you are still here, enjoy!

**...**

**Piece By Piece**

**Chapter 2-Viper:**

A young man walked down the hallway with a slight sway to his hips. He saw nothing. Not the red walls that he drug a black-painted finger nail lightly against. Not the blood that stained the floors. He thought it might have been from a blonde-haired, blue-eyed angel that had tried to escape again, but let the thought drift away like always. He heard but didn't care about the screams that came from the room to his left. Caring got you nowhere. Running got you nowhere. Just pain…a lot more pain…

He stopped at the entrance to his own room and watched disinterestedly as Swan, a tallish red-head, carried their newest member to a room not too far from his own. It was a boy that hardly looked older than 10, with wild raven hair and green eyes that were dulled by fear and covered by lens, and a collar around his neck. _Another wizard…_ Their eyes met for a second and he couldn't stop the small shudder that slipped down his spine. He was mesmerized. For a second, life sparked inside him, a memory, and he felt sad for the boy being sentenced to this life, but then Swan looked up and broke the spell…Viper nodded back, a chilling expression on his own face and swiftly stepped into his room shutting the door.

He walked to the floor-length mirror and gave himself a look-over. His own hair was spiked with gel, black at the base which slowly melted into grey then white at the tips. His green-eyes held no warmth or compassion in them. They were cold, hardened….uncaring...you could even see a haunted-ness about them if you looked hard enough. He shivered. Viper slowly took off his tight shirt and looked again. Unlike most of the boys here he wasn't broken…well at least not completely. He held himself tall (even though he was still on the smallish side), back straight, head tipped in a proud position. He was nicely toned from all the physical training you were made to do at the place, and he had filled out nicely since he began eating three meals a day again.

The man twisted to look at his back. A completed tattoo covered most of him. It was in the form of an arrow. With the base starting at his neck and the point resting at the top of his bottom. It wasn't solid though. It was made of little snakes of all kinds that writhed and moved due to the magic placed within it…he grimaced. Everyone here had a similar tattoo. The only differences being that they didn't move on Muggle boys, and what the arrow was made of depended on their name. This let people know what to call them when in use.

He twisted back around to look at his face. He had a piercing in his lower lip (couple in the lower and upper part of his ears, and one in his nose), black eyeliner that framed his cold eyes perfectly, mascara that enhanced his eye lashes, and a touch of lip gloss that highlighted his plump lips. He was beautiful, he was stunning, he was seductive...and he was entranced yet disgusted by it all.

His eyes traveled down his own neck, lighting on the collar and another mark, smaller in size, that lay in the curve between his shoulder blade and neck. A "Z" made to look like dripping blood. This was his Master's mark which told who trained them and where they were trained. He traced the collar with a finger. That wretched brand that kept his magic at bay. Viper shook himself and snarled at his reflection before turning and grabbing the nearest object, which happened to be a heeled boot, and throwing it harshly at the mirror. It shattered it into pieces.

Hate surged through him. Hate for this place. Hate for his Master. Hate for the ignorance of that little boy. Hate for his life. Hate for his family that sent him here. He howled his rage, anger pulsing through him, and grappled at the collar tearing skin and nail. There was a slam and…

"Enough Viper." Viper, who had fallen to his knees glared hatefully up at his Master, but refused to give up tugging at the collar. Master sighed exasperatedly and leaned heavily against the doorway. "It's been how many months and yet you still refuse to make this any easier on yourself? Why won't you just give in? One would think you enjoy your punishments…" Master came over and ran a hand through the blood on his neck.

"As if…Master." Viper hissed, slapping Master's hand away. He struggled a bit longer hating that smirk on his Master's face, before his arms fell tiredly to his sides. Master chuckled and moved to squat next to him, leaning in to whisper in his ear. The breach of personal space had long since stopped bothering Viper by this point.

"But it would be so easy…You're already doing so well…Don't you want to be able to take that awful collar off? Aren't you tired of fixing your mirror? You know how much I hate seeing you like this…" Master licked his lips and Viper snorted. He reached a bloody hand to cup his Master's face.

"Don't you mean _love_ _it_, Master?" When Master's eyes shut Viper quickly shoved him away and spat blood at his feet. Master scrunched his face up in disgust.

"You're lucky I have a new _virgin_ to train tonight…otherwise I'd punish you severely right now…" Master practically purred. Viper turned his head in disgust. Master chuckled and leaned down to lightly cup his member. He moaned quietly. "I'm so proud of you Viper. Finally allowing your body to feel its pleasure…You're so beautiful… So fuckable." Master looked at Viper wickedly when he turned away fully this time in disgust.

"I have lessons starting soon Master." Master chuckled.

"I'll send Swan in to heal you up **my **little Viper." Viper shuddered.

"Yes Master."

"Good boy. Oh and make sure that mirror is fixed by the time I get back." Viper stared unseeingly ahead as Master shut the door. He turned and screamed into his pillow. Pain was starting to creep out from the point flaring in searing hot flashes. He was so lost in in his own despair that it was a shock when gentle hands lightly touched his neck. He relaxed right away as he recognized the hands and moaned in relief as Swan's magic healed the skin and took away the ache.

"You idiot. When I said not too give in last week, did I bloody well say 'go and claw your throat out…again?' Nope." There was a slight slap against the back of his head. "What's this? Number 3?" Viper chuckled weakly and changed the subject.

"So who's the new kid?" Viper asked when he was finally allowed to sit up, rubbing his neck gratefully. There was some reluctance in Swan's eyes and Viper gave him a hard look. "Really Swan? What am I gonna do?"

"Uh, something crazy like you _used_ to?" At Viper's glare Swan held his hands up peaceably. "Alright, alright." Swan smirked ruefully. "Geeze your 3 years my junior and yet scary as hell when you wanna be. The kid's name is Henry. 'Is story is the same as yours. Gotta family member that wants him trained for their own...reasons…Could almost be yer twin."

They both laughed bitterly at that. Viper slapped him lightly on the back before getting up groaning slightly in pain. He finished undressing, uncaring that another boy was in wasn't as if he hadn't seen him naked or as if they hadn't been together before. Then put on a new outfit. Viper shivered in disgust. "Leather again? Fucking hate this stuff." He pulled on the tight leather pants and green wife beater.

"Yah but it makes yer 'arse look edible'." Viper chuckled darkly. Swan, Viper had learned, had a dark sense of humor and underneath his gruff exterior was actually very kind and hated violence same as himself. He actually could use a limited amount of magic. He was kind of the place's /healer'. The boys needed him, which was the only reason why Swan hadn't ran away yet. No other wizard kids were allowed magic, Viper especially (he was too unstable). Viper tugged angrily at his collar again before setting to collecting all the glass pieces. The mirror wouldn't fix itself unless every possible sliver was throw into it.

"Yah know Vipe….as much as I hate to say it…" Swan hesitated. Viper turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow. "If you just gave Mas—" For some reason an unexplainable amount of hate surged through Viper for their 'Master', that he broke through his normally uncaring self.

"Zoron." Viper cut him off heatedly. "He has no power over what we say in our 'downtime' and I refuse to let some old name scare me." Swan raised an eyebrow.

"Right. So er-Zor-Zoron."

"Or Rat Bastard, whichever you prefer." Viper shot out smirking. Swan let out a startled chuckle.

"_Haha. _Yah know, what happened to that terrified little boy that was ready to give up when he first came here?" The moment of happiness was over and Viper shut down going back to his task.

"You gave him a reason to not to and he...he grew up." Viper acknowledged the hand Swan rested on his shoulder, before shrugging it off. Swan cleared his throat.

"Er…so yah…did you hear about Bunny?" Viper looked up sharply eyes flashing.

"_No. Don't you dare tell me—!"_

"Whoa! Easy Vipe!" Swan held his hands up in surrender. "English 'member? He tried runnin' again…" Viper closed his eyes struggling to calm himself. He had thought it had been Bunny, but he hadn't been sure. Anger for himself at not caring earlier swept through him.

"When?" He bit out. Swan gave him a sad smile...and reached out to lightly grip Viper's forearm.

"The R-Ra-Rat Bastard's givin' him 20 lashes right now...then he's going to go…teach Henry…" Viper let out a hissing breath.

"Fuck…_He's only 12…_20?! What the _hell__ is that_ bastard thinking?! _And now the _new one?! _How_ old is _he?"_ Even with slipping into his other tongue, Swan was able to understand the gist of what Viper was trying to ask.

"Deep breaths Vipe…The kid's only 11…Master was supposed to wait but…decided he couldn't…" Viper stood up abruptly. Expression utterly blank.

"Finish _the mirror_ will you?" Swan stood up swiftly grabbing Viper's arm tight.

"AH HELL NO!" He practically roared. "If yah go out now, the way you are, he'll find out yer—!"

"And if I don't _he's going to rape that little boy!"_ Viper writhed in Swan's grip.

"Look, glad as I am you finally got yer fire back and inhuman need to save everyone here, no matter how short it'll be, yah can't go and stop it! All you'll do is make it harder on Henry later…" Viper glared angrily at Swan who glared right back. "So sit yer ungrateful arse back on the bed now!" A heartbeat later, Viper coiled onto the bed, legs tucked up under him. He had an unreadable look on that unsettled Swan.

"Look you sit tight and I'll pick up the rest of the pieces here m'kay?" After a while of Viper doing nothing but sitting and staring unblinkingly Swan started to relax. His guard went down and that's when Viper struck. With a cry of surprise Swan felt himself hauled onto the bed and each arm quickly tied to different bedposts. Viper straddled his waste. Swan glared half-heartedly. Swan may be the bigger of the two by a bit but Viper definitely had a lot of hidden strength.

"You certainly live up to your name _Viper_." He spat. Viper shrugged, eyes slit (courtesy of another spell Zoron had cast on him. It was supposed to 'heighten the experience' or something like that.) He leaned down to whisper in Swan's ear.

"Well…you already made me miss out on helping Bunny, but you won't stop me from saving Henry. You're my friend Swan, but don't stop me from trying to do the right thing now…I've done nothing for so long…" Viper couldn't seem to get his mouth to shut up. He quickly pinched Swan's nipples to get him to focus on something other than what he was saying. Swan let out a small cry. "I'm already used…tainted…doing things I shouldn't." Viper rolled his hips, to prove his point, against Swan's who arched beautifully. Swan knew this was a distraction technique…and that it was working. "_Allow me this 'penance' to make up for the horrible things I've done and times not done anything_." Viper caressed Swan's cheek. He never stopped his rocking motion. Swan was breathing heavily.

"You little bastard…" Swan moaned when Viper leaned down to lightly suck on his neck. He felt a build-up of something low in his gut and struggled to stay sane. "S-s-stop. I w-w-on't give y-you a-another reason to h-hate yer...self." VIper finally stilled and tilted his head as if in thought. Swan was quick to jump on his chance. "S-s-stop. Yah don't deserve this Vipe…none of us…none of us do." Swan watched reason filter back into those snakelike eyes. He saw them fill with unshed-able tears and fear of his actions shine within them.

Swan watched it dawn into disgust and self-hate, and as his eyes went back to normal. Viper quickly scrambled to undo Swan's bonds before he crawled to the farthest edge of the bed.

"Merlin's balls…I-I" Swan's heart broke for the almost 16 year old shaking in front of him. He was so strong and yet so fragile. He had seen and been through so much. Quickly he scooped the smaller male into his arms.

"Shh…It's okay Vipe…I know. Shh…" He rocked the smaller male slowly, petting his hair to calm him. "Yer my brother Vipe, I'm just glad to see yah start to come back, so go…do what yah have to… I'll be here waiting…" He held him close for another minute before a shudder rippled through Viper and the moment was gone. Silently Viper turned, the mask fully back in place and lightly touched Swan's cheek in thanks before standing. He left heading to the Red 'Training' Room. Swan sadly watched him go.

Viper's thoughts were in chaos, and took a moment to retch into a flower pot that lined the hallway. He had just tried to seduce Swan into giving him what he wanted, and on some level liked it. He liked that he was able to use his beauty, his _learning_ to bring Swan to an uncontrollable mess…He was disgusted with what this place was doing to him, what he was becoming…He loved and hated how he was slowly losing himself and was scared to start to care too much. He felt so confused.

Viper's thoughts came to a stop right as he reached the blood red door to take a few breaths, but when he heard a cry of fear he rushed in. The sight in front of made him want to go back to that flower pot and retch again. Just like his first time, Henry was tied stomach down to the bed posts clothe less. Zoron stood above him with a sadistic leer and had just started to undo his own pants.

"You'll enjoy this little one. I promise." The little boy sobbed and Viper shuddered. Zoron had said that exact same thing to him during his first time. He cleared his throat to gain his attention.

Furiously Zoron turned around. "What is it?! I thought I said I would deal with you later!" Viper slunk into the room, keeping the door wide open.

"I see you have a new toy Master." He chose to ignore that comment and instead try and redirect his anger, but failed.

"Yes and if you do not leave now we' will be adding whipping to your punishment. You will be given the _Crucio _curse until you beg for...mercy already." Instead of leaving Viper stepped right into Zoron's space to place a light kiss on the corner of his lips. He ignored the whimper from the bed.

"Leave him be Master…I can satisfy you so much better. Train him up some before you take him, like you did me... look what I can do because of it." He stretched up to bite Zoron's ear and palm him gently through his silken pants. Viper whispered seductively in his ear,"Why not let Swan take him to his rooms, so you can 'teach' me some proper respect." He started to kiss his way back to his Master's mouth. He could practically sence his Master's resolve plummeting, even though the anger was still there.

"Flogging to." Zoron gasped, moaning in appreciation. For once Viper took a moment to revel in his 'extraordinary' skills of seduction, and squeezed lightly. He knew he had to cement it somehow, since Zoron had yet to say he wouldn't use the boy. He shoved his tongue down the other man's throat and lightly twisted his nipples, before pulling away and staring at the cowardly bastard in front of him. Unfortunately, the man was not so lost in bliss that he forgot himself completely.

"And what would you give me in return for...waiting?" Zoron wasn't so gentle in grabbing him and harshly tugging. Viper grit his teeth in the back of his head, but smiled seductively up at his Master.

"If you wait...I will go with Swan to that bloody show, do that bloody routine, and swear to never tell anyone that you let others use me…" He shivered as the hungry glint in his Master's eyes grew. He waited for him to nod and let him go before slowly walking to the bed and undoing the bonds tying the boy in place. Zoron came up behind him to harshly bite at his own ear.

"Deal. I hope you realize what you just agreed to my little Viper. But instead of now, meet me in the Black Room in 15 minutes." He licked the outer edge of Viper's ear. "And get Swan to pick up this mess." He whispered waving a hand at the trembling body below them before leaving. Bile pooled in Viper's stomach again and he made quick work of the rest of the binds.

"Shh…It's okay. You're all right. No one's gonna hurt you now. Terrified green eyes stared up at him and a surge of protectiveness swelled within him, making him still in surprise. Viper felt something clink into place within him.

"Are you gonna 'play' with me to?" Viper let his eyes scrunch in anger, making the boy cower. He tried to rein it in.

"No, and that bastard shouldn't either. My name's Viper…what's yours?" Gently Viper picked the boy up and started walking to his room.

"H-Henry." The little boy whimpered weakly. Viper tried to smile reassuringly and leaned in as if to tell a super big secret.

"When I came here I used to go by Henry to." Henry giggled lightly.

"Viper's not you're real name?" Viper shook his head. Tears welled up in those green eyes, making smudges on his glasses. "Henry's not really my name either…my family gave me that name so no one would know I'm here…" Viper stopped a moment before pulling the boy into a tight hug. Gently he set Henry down and opened his door.

"Merlin Vipe! Worried yah—" Viper gave Swan a look cutting him off.

"Swan Henry, Henry Swan." Henry ducked behind Viper and stared fearfully up at the open mouthed Swan. Viper may have laughed at the comical sight had his stomach not been roiling so.

"He put the collar on me." Swan stiffened and glared. at the wall above their heads. Viper sighed.

"Yes he did. He put mine on too when I first came here, but he's very nice once you get to know him…right Swan?" Swan turned his glare to Viper before nodding and sitting on the bed. He attempted to look less scary. Viper and Henry both laughed at his failure. Swan's eyes softened.

"C'mere Henry." After a little coaxing Henry stepped away from Viper and went over by Swan. Viper stepped in fully shutting the door. He pulled out the 'clothes' Zoron wanted him to wear from the enchanted dresser, and set to changing. Henry looked away blushing, while Swan looked on in dawning fury. He knew Zoron wouldn't give up something as "sacred" as a a virgin lightly.

"What'd yah promise him Vipe?" Viper shrugged carelessly. "Viper." He stood up hands on his hips.

"What does it look like?" Viper replied evasively. Swan scowled, and grabbed Viper's chin forcing him to look him in the eyes.

"Damn it Viper, look at me." Viper purposely looked at the wall beyond Swan.

"You're going to make me be late." Viper whispered.

"What else did you promise him?"

"He said he'd do a show with you." Henry spoke up tears in his eyes. "He said it so the bad man wouldn't touch me. Please don' be mad at him! He helped me!" Viper could almost feel the horror rolling off Swan, and cringed slightly. However when he was bold enough to meet Swan's gaze he made sure nothing showed.

"Yah didn't…" Viper glared haughtily.

"I did." Swan shook his head bitterly.

"You just braided yer own cord." Viper finally looked down.

"What's a show?" They both ignored the wavering voice of the little boy.

"Better me than him," was all Viper said before he walked out and to the dread Black Room.

..

..

..

So? What'd you think? Good, bad, indifferent? Too descriptive? Any guesses on who Viper is?

And I realize that yes there are two Henry's. I have this idea but not sure if I'll use it so I'm leaving it in for possible chapters just in case...May change names at some later point if I choose not to do anything. Can't decide. Hmm..

Please Review and Review! But no flaming (only helpful criticisms)

I won't post what happens in the Black Room, but if there is enough interest in people wanting to read what happens during that scene as well as future ones, I'll post a separate story that contains all of them, near the end.


	3. Crescent

If any of this makes you queasy, please leave now. Thank you. If you're still here…enjoy.

Hi! Long time no read! Sorry guys, School kicked my arse (but I passed! Yay!) then I started a new job which hasn't helped in the "make time to write story" area. So...sorry for the wait =( Chapter 4 is already in the making and should be up by next week at the earliest, two weeks at the latest (Promise it will be longer)

Summary: _Harry has been abused ever since that fateful day Dumbledore laid him at the Dursley's doorstep. Little did Harry know that after an amazing 1st year at Hogwarts he would be going back to the worst kind of heck imaginable. Will there ever be someone who can save our hero before he breaks? _

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling not me…All I claim is plot and OCs.

**~~WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER!~~**

**Language**

**Sexual Themes**

**Mentions of Self Harm (In Beginning Part only!)** If this kind of stuff is triggering for you or bothers you, do not read!

**...**

**Piece By Piece**

**Chapter 3- Crescent**

Viper lay on the bed and allowed himself a few seconds of weakness. He whimpered in pain. Zoron had been exceptionally harsh with him. He had taken him with no preparation, whipped him until he bled and used the _Cruciatus_ for long periods of time, but never gave Zoron the pleasure of hearing him cry out. The minute Viper made it back to the room he had shut his door and collapsed on the ground. He felt so numb.

Next thing he knew he was holding a shard of glass. It was a shard from the mirror the first time he had smashed it. He held it above his arm breathing in and out slowly. His hatred, his fear for this place and his life rumbled throughout his mind. It was overwhelming. He hardly felt the first bite…or second… It wasn't until he had several jagged cuts that he started coming back. Piece by piece he drew himself back together locking all his emotions up tight until the next time. Gently he placed the shard back under the lamp on the nightstand. Viper sat there thoughts and tears running wildly until the door opened and in walked Swan to heal him up.

Swan sighed at the pooled blood. Swiftly he started healing and patching up the worst of the scrapes and bruises. When he came to the equally spaced cuts Swan simply pursed his lips, shook his head, and healed them magically. Before he left he placed a small glamour charm to hide the worst cuts and pulled Viper into a tight embrace. When Swan finally shut the door Viper lay there wrapped in his own personal hell of swirling thoughts. Peace was granted to him in the form of darkness.

The next morning Viper woke to the feeling of movement on his chest. With a shout of alarm he jumped out of the bed, and held his fists up in defense. It took a moment for his foggy mind to register a kind of hissing coming from his bed, and a second more to recognize it as laughing.

"_Piss off."_ Viper grumbled. He glared at the scaly reptile on his bed. It was no longer than a baseball bat, and black as night. There was a sliver of white on its head in the shape of a half-moon. _"I don't want to deal with you right now."_ He said crossly wincing as he stretched in his still newly formed skin.

"_You fool…What have you done?" _Viper closed his eyes.

"_Stick it Crescent." _Viper hissed. He fell back on his bed groaning in moderate pain as his injuries were jostled. _"At least you get used to the pain…"_ He muttered. A scaly body slithered its way to rest on Viper's chest.

"_Complaining about your horrible life already young one? Why? You bring it on yourself._" Viper let out a startled chuckle.

"_I dunno what I'd do without you Crescent. You and Swan keep me sane in this hellhole." _Viper rubbed his eyes and smiled bitterly. _"Do you remember how we first met?"_

"_How can I not? You tried using me as a belt if I recall."_ The serpent said drily. Viper chuckled.

****Flashback****

"Shitshitshitshit! He's going to murder me!" A crazy eyed, messy Viper ran into his room stripping as fast as he could. "Come on! Get off!" He grumbled struggling to peel the sweaty leather pants off, and comically hopped on one foot. Free at last he threw open the doors to the enchanted wardrobe and yanked out the clothes.

"Belts?! Why the bloody hell is he still making me wear belts?!" Quick as he could Viper pulled on dark blue denim short shorts, and a black male corset looking thing. He struggled through all the belt loops cursing the time and his luck. He was running late already. Almost set to run off, he looked in the wardrobe and noticed a black belt wrapped up tight.

"Really?! Come on!" He yelled reaching in. Just as he was about to start threading it through the loops the thing moved in his hands. "ARG!" Viper threw it, and watched it uncoil as it sailed through the air and land on his bed. "What the—"

"_Of all the bloody places to be found! …Ow." _Viper had freaked and ran out of the room. Of course being late, he had been punished severely. By the time he had gotten back to his room he had forgotten about his encounter with the snake and so had been just as surprised to find it still lying in his bed and even more so when it had started carrying on a conversation with him.

Since then the snake would show up every once in a while. It became a kind of confident who Viper could tell all of his troubles to and not expect any pity. Kind of like Swan, yet not. Unlike Swan who could be abrupt, the snake (or Crescent as he came to call it because of the marking on its head), usually gave really good advice. Plus he could actually tell Viper what was going on in the real and wizard worlds. He always refused to tell Viper why he had been in his bedroom in the first place, whenever asked though.

****End Flashback****

"_So I hear that some hapless kid was saved by a certain someone. Care to share what you gave in return?"_ Crescent cut off his musings. Viper moaned, unceremoniously dumping the serpent, who hissed in displeasure, off as he sat up.

"_That's right you weren't here when Swan gave me the 'what-to'…Basically Rat Bastard wants me and Swan to put on a special 'show' for some high-paying clients…Whom-so-ever bids highest gets us for the night." _Viper rubbed his eyes as Crescent hissed in disgust.

"_And you're okay with this? Did your family drop you on your head as a babe?" _ Viper sucked in a breath angrily and glared hatefully as a shudder ran up his back.

"_Do. Not. Judge. Me. You don't know everything about my past so do not __**joke**__ about it. I have already told you my uncle was horrible. He brought me here if that isn't enough to condemn him. And for your information I was dropped as a child as __**punishment**__ when I would cry. And you ask if I would willingly do this?! Are you fricin' kidding me?! I'm doing this for Henry! Only for him!" _Viper was standing by this point and basically hissed in the serpent's face.

Crescent seemed at a loss for words. _"I would have thought out of anyone I know, I wouldn't have to explain myself to you."_

"_Young one…"_ But at that moment Viper's keen hearing picked up the soft footfalls of Zoron.

"_Master's coming. Time for you to leave…Keep an eye on Henry…will you, please?"_

"_Of course…"_ With one more long unblinking stare Crescent quickly slithered away. Viper stood to face the door as Zoron swept in, a hungry smirk on his face.

"Ah Viper…My favorite. Are you ready for tonight?" Viper stared unseeingly at the rat in front of him.

"I will hold up my end of the bargain, will you?" Zoron circled him speculatively.

"Impress me…and yes, you have my word." Viper nodded.

"Very well…which dance will you be having us do?"

"Cat and mouse. You are the cat…here is your costume."

"And why the cat? Wouldn't it make more sense if Swan played dominant since he is bigger than I?" Viper questioned blankly as he accepted the skimpy clothes.

"True, but you are the better…seducer out of the two of you…plus your eyes are perfect for the role." Zoron talked while Viper changed. When he was done, Viper stood wearing a see through wife beater, lacy black thong, lacy stockings, and black high-heeled boots. He also had a pair of charmed black cat ears and a cat tail that moved like an actual cats. Zoron stepped forward his wand raised and changed his collar to look more like a cat's with a bell on it, made his eyes appear yellow, darkened his hair to pure black, and sharpened/whitened his teeth some. Then he used eyeliner to make Viper look more Egyptian like.

"Purrfect… I could almost take you right now." Zoron turned Viper around and pulled him to lean against him as he rutted against his behind. He groaned as he reached forward to rub Viper harshly. Viper let out a small moan and Zoron leaned down to whisper in his ear. "But if you mess this up, not only will I take Henry, but I will make him suffer during it and make you watch." With that he shoved Viper away and walked out the door. Viper blinked, startled.

After a moment Viper followed. "Yes Master." He ducked his head, anger surging through him. They waited for Swan to join them, and when he did their eyes locked. Swan tried to tell Viper with his eyes how sorry he was, but Viper ignored him. He did notice that Swan was wearing a cloak that covered whatever obscene outfit Zoron was making him wear.

"Viper?" Swan questioned trying to pin him with his eyes, but Viper avoided that by staring straight ahead.

"Swan." He answered. Viper looked at Zoron who gave him a cloak to wear as well. They followed Zoron out the back door.

"Ready my sweets?" Zoron asked in fake niceness. They said nothing. Zoron grabbed their wrists and apparated them to the place which they would perform.

Viper stumbled when they arrived and clutched at his roiling stomach. He closed his eyes until the nausea passed. When he stood up he caught Zoron smirking sadistically, while Swan placed a comforting hand on his back.

"Imagine that." Viper glared but thankfully held his tongue. "Okay now…you will not speak unless spoken to. Myself and your buyer will be your Master. Everyone else is to be addressed as Ssir. Got it?" He waited for them to nod. "No one here knows your wizards, so if you want to stay alive I suggest not bringing it up. NO one will save you here." He waited for that to sink in. "Tonight you are representing Euphoria's Boys Palace…so do us proud yah?" He chuckled evilly.

"Yes Master." They both intoned.

"Good. Heads down. Hoods up. Follow me." They started walking towards a Manor that seemed to leak darkness and shadows at them. It made two of them shudder in dread. The place looked and felt evil. At a gate they checked in with a hooded figure. After that they followed Zoron into the giant manor, through lots of twisting turning hallways, and into a dark candlelit room that had several chairs and a throne of skulls on a raised dais along the far wall.

..

..

..

Dun dun duh!

Sorry for the mini cliffie and annoying short chapter. Next up? The show!

Well I feel like this absolutely sucked. Not my best writing but I wanted to get it posted. Please R&R! Tell me your thoughts! But no heavy flaming!


End file.
